the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shout Family
'''The Shout Family '''are new neighbors and new characters of Loud House that were introduced in the 2nd half of the series. Backgrounds One summer Friday morning, the Loud family heard a three moving trucks coming as they see them pulling up a recent "for sale" house, which look almost identical to the house family. Each of the Loud kids sees boxes that contain things that kids love: 1. a box of sport stuff 2. a box of science stuff 3. a box of fake skulls and black bed sheets 4. a box of musical instruments. As the movers continued to bring the stuff, a 14-seated-van pulled up and to everyone's shock, the people who came out, beside the parents are shown to be 11 kids, consisted of 10 boys, 1 girl and 4 pets, a dog, a cat, a guinea pig and a parrot. As the family entered the house, the father place a custom made mat that said "Welcome to the Shout House". Characters *Sawyer and Sandra Shout: like Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud but their faces are not seen, but later on. *Stephen Shout: The first born of the Shout Family and the male version of Lori Loud. In his old school he was the most popular kid in school and was part of the school power couple with his former girlfriend Billie McDonald. He and Lori became rivals. *Sheldon Shout: The second born of the Shout Family and the male version of Leni Loud. Like Leni he is an idiot as he dreams of being a Hollywood stunt man and would do dangerous stunts and because he's an idiot, he doesn't feel pain that much. *Sebastian Shout: The third born of the Shout Family and the male version of Luna Loud. He's an inspiring musician who want to be a rocker but unlike Luna he hates Mick Swagger and want to be better them him. *Seth Shout: The fourth born of the Shout Family and the male version of Luan Loud. He's a comedian and is a funny rival to her too. *Sawyer Shout Jr. : The fifth born of the Shout Family and the male version of Lynn Loud Jr. He was named Jr. after both parents flip a coin to see which name would the fourth child would be and for the first three, the wife won and named them until the father won and named him Jr. He's a sport man and the former captain of his old school. Like Lynn Sawyer has his own superstition to win a game: before a game Sawyer goes number two so he and his team can become number one. *Susanne Shout: The sixth born of the Shout Family and the only girl of the 11 kids (also the female version of Lincoln Loud), Like Lincoln Susanne survives living with 10 brothers, and even coming up with her own plans like Lincoln. Back in her old home town Susanne used to have a best friend name Bonnie, who had a crush on her older brother Stephen. When she was transfer to Lincoln's school, she became friends with him and Clyde and became a trio. Like Lincoln she loves video games and comics (but doesn't read in her underwear) She's also the only blonde in the family as her parents has black and red and half her siblings of black and red heads. *Sergio Shout: The seventh born of the Shout Family and the male version of Lucy Loud. Like Lucy Sergio is a goth who rarely smiles but his eyes are shown and secretly loves Princess Pony as he need to take a break from his goth life style. at first he and Lucy ignore each other when they see each other but when the Loud family had dinner with the Shouts, Sergio showed her his prize possessions: two skeleton models of a cat and dog that he had since he was 6 years old, since then they became friends. *Shaun Shout: The oldest of the Shout Twins and the male version of Lana Loud. Shaun is like a clone of Lana as they both love playing in the mud and collecting reptiles and other animals. Before moving Shaun brought a large clump of mud from his home town and preserved in to be a reminder of the memories he has. *Shaw Shout: The youngest of the Shout Twins and the male version of Lola Loud. Unlike Lola, Shaw doesn't compete in Miss Jr Pageant, instead he wears a fake crown, with a red cape, a plastic scepter and likes to pretend to be a king. He and Lola became enemies after Shaw accidentally left a small scratch mark on one of Lola's trophies. *Simon Shout: The tenth born of the Shout Family and the male version of Lisa Loud. Simon is 4 and a half years and like Lisa he's a gifted child who originally attended college at the age of 3 and were transfer to the same college as Lisa. at first both were rivals to compete who was the smartest but after both of them won the junior Nobel Prize they both started to have feeling for each other but had to hide it from their siblings because of their reputation of being emotionless genius. *Stanley Shout: The eleventh born of the Shout Family and the male version of Lily Loud. Stanley is 15 months and 5 days old, Like Lily he can walk on his own and began learning to talk, with his trademark habits of making bad smells from his diaper, taking off his shirts and diaper and sometimes throwing up. Stanley's word from time to time is "Pee Pee" and his favorite thing his is beloved stuffed goat (which he and his family refer to it as "P") Also like Lily Stanley seems to be aware of his surroundings and knows what's happening. Stanley and Lily became good friends as they are able to communicate with each other with baby talk (as subtitles appear when they speak to each other). *Patricia: the Shout Family's pet Pug. She mostly hangs with Penny, Joey and William and the Shout family. She is very loyal and does not like to see any of her owners get in trouble or do something wrong and not listen. She is also the smartest, biggest and most aware of the pets. Half of the time she gets scared, but half of the time she is brave. She is also friends with Charles, the Loud family's pet American Pit Bull Terrier. *Penny: the Shout Family's pet Calico cat. She can get pretty kittenish and lazy at times and is also the kindest and oldest of the pets. She gets into many arguments with William but is also good friends with Patricia and Cliff, the Loud family's pet short-haired cat. *Joey: the Shout Family's pet Guinea Pig. He is the youngest of the pets. He is playful and loves to run around. He also loves to eat sunflower seeds. He is the most hyper and funniest of the pets. He is friends with Geo, the Loud family's pet hamster. *William: the Shout Family's pet Cockatiel, usually seen with a happy expression. He can get pretty organized and picky at times. He is the fanciest, tidiest, and smallest of the pets. He is vain but likes things that make anyone happy such as playing Kingdoms with Shaw. He is friends with Walt, the Loud family's pet canary. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters